In technical arrangements such as, e.g., treatment machines of medical technology, laboratory technological arrangements, or also arrangements for the food production, functional coupling of external functional device to the arrangement is frequently envisaged. One example of such an external functional device is a disposable cassette as described in DE 10 2007 042 964.
Functional coupling of such external functional device usually requires their correct positioning and/or fixation on or at the arrangement in order to enable a proper co-operation of sensors and actuators on the side of the arrangement with the external functional device.